


Wrong Kind of Ally

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, set during OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Emmeline Vance is sharp and knows where her loyalties lie. Rather, she's fairly of sure where they lie. She hopes. ...why does love have to confuse everything?





	Wrong Kind of Ally

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"As years go by_
> 
> _All the feelings inside_
> 
> _Twist and they turn_
> 
> _As they ride with the tide"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Clean"_

* * *

Good Merlin, I'm so **daft**

OotP

_Order of the Phoenix_

they are my

friends _comrades_ **a-l-l-i-e-s**

so why do I feel as though

I shouldn't be here at this

meeting?

My answer stands

outside,

on the other side of the proverbial "street,"

on the side of the world cast in darkness

—on the other side of this

**W_A_R** —

& though I won't pass on intelligence,

I sit here,

feigning my loyalty

when my contemporaries are sincere in their efforts

**I** —I feel like a hypocrite, because

all I want to see is essentially a **jackal's** _s_m_i_l_e_

**Author's Note:**

> I do need to write more for Embastan… I feel as though the dynamic between Emmeline and Rabastan is just so strong and passionate—it's a cataclysmic reaction. And it's good. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I guess it makes a little more sense if you've read "Crystalline" or glimpsed Embastan in the bkgd of some of my other fics. Anywho. They're my good&evil ship. :')))


End file.
